Adventures Through The Portal
by Brain Specialist
Summary: A collection of experiences detailing some of the most exciting adventures that members of the SGC have been through. Each story will span several chapters and feature some new faces and sometimes some old ones too!
1. Chapter 1

Passwords are, by their very nature, hideously complicated. Some passwords are just a sequence of characters, for example '1234jJ,iE'. Some, however, are sounds or a vocal message. They can work on many levels, including ultrasound. These passwords are notoriously hard to crack. Charles Yu knows this. He also knows that if he doesn't crack this particular sound password within the next five minutes and get the power back online, he and his two surviving team members will drown due to the rising water.

'Come on, Charles! We don't have long!' shouted Major Patrick Reese. He raised his assault rifle and fired at the creatures that were emerging from the water around them. Reese was a small man, Irish, and 45. He had recently had a son with his wife, and had been looking forward to seeing them both. He had named him after his grandfather, Jonathan. They were standing in the middle of a large room, on a podium that had been about two metres above the ground. It was now a foot above the rising water. The room itself was part of an underground research facility. It was the size of a hangar. The lights had gone out, so the team were seeing by flares. Charles was standing next to a computer at the edge of the podium. Occasionally, some water shot up and splashed the surface of the podium. Charles himself was gangly, Asian-American and a computer expert. He had been brought in to look into the recent problems that the facility had been experiencing. He was 27, and had been the youngest member of the team. Dr. Andrew Late, the third survivor, was watching the ceiling with a worried expression on his face. He was worrying about the roof above their heads. It was very likely to break open soon, and when it did, thousands of tons of water from the above floors would come spilling into the room. Andrew Late was English, a medial doctor and an expert in biology. He specialised in the rather stranger side of biology. Mutations and so forth. He had in fact been brought to this place because of that. Andrew sighed. Being 52, and easily the most senior member on the team, he knew he was far to old to be doing this. But, as he told himself at times when he doubted his career choice, especially the one that led to his being in an underground research facility on a planet with an unknown name, thousands of billions of miles from Earth, joining the SGC, Stargate Command, he knew one thing and one thing only: this was the experience of a lifetime.

Charles tapped away at the buttons on the keyboard, piecing together sounds to make a continuous, for want of a better word, tune. He suddenly stopped shouting.

'Major! I think I've got it!' He shouted above the sounds coming from around him. Reese paused and turned around while reloading.

'Well, get on with it lad! We don't have all day, you know!' He heard something emerging from the water, turned towards it and put a couple of rounds into it.

'Here goes nothing.' Charles said, and pressed a button. Immediately the entire room was filled with a noise, unlike anything any of them had heard before. It pulsated through the room, echoing again and again and sounding like a bee on caffeine trying to play a trumpet, xylophone and harmonica, all at the same time. It was very disturbing and migraine-inducing. Reese covered his ears. He tried shouting to Charles and Andrew, but no sound came out of his mouth. Suddenly, the noise stopped. There was a small buzzing, then the lights came on.

'Good job, lad! Let's move!' Charles immediately started pressing buttons on the computer. He waited a few seconds, and then heard it.

_Kawoosh!_

The stargate had opened up. It rose up out of the podium, the watery middle looking spookily like water gathering around their feet. Charles typed in the iris code on his GDO, and was ready to leap into it, when he heard a familiar noise. A creature, looking akin to a watery zombie, rose out of the water. These creatures had been the cause of the problems in the facility, and they were highly aggravating. Notably because of their power. They could rip through trinium if you gave them the chance. Thankfully, Charles never gave the creature one. He pulled out a zat gun and shot it. The thing shuddered, expanded and exploded. Charles then turned and ran through the gate. Reese put a few rounds into the other creatures and followed suit, grabbing Arthur's arm and pushing him through. Just before leaving, he pressed a button on a remote control, then jumped through the gate. After five seconds, the gate shut down. After ten seconds, the facility exploded.

'Hello? Anyone? Is this some sort of sick joke?' Reese shouted. He looked around. Like the facility they had escaped from, the lights were out. Just to test, Reese waved his hand in front of his face. He was surprised when he couldn't see even a hint of it. He got a flare out of his pocket and lit it. Andrew and Charles were looking around. The place wasn't as big as the facility's room, but it was still awe inspiring. There were carving all around the walls. They appeared to depict a great battle. Reese looked at them and tried to figure out against all hope who was winning.

'You sure you dialled the SGC, right?' No response. 'RIGHT!'

'Yes!' Said Charles. 'I did dial it! Don't blame me for this!' He appeared to calm down. 'Look, this place was obviously built by an intelligent race. There are messages in hundreds, maybe thousands of languages here! This could've been built by the ancients! We have to get someone!' Charles looked around. 'Speaking of that, where's the stargate?' Reese looked around. Charles was right. The stargate had actually disappeared.

'PERFECT!' Shouted Reese. 'Just bloody perfect! Now we're stuck here. As a matter of fact, I don't even know where 'here' is!'

'We're on Perpetua.' Andrew said from a wall. Reese spun around and directed his anger at Andrew.

'Oh? And how do you know that?' He said furiously. Andrew pointed to a section of the wall.

'It says it right here.' He pointed to the wall.

'But you don't know ancient languages, so how can you translate it?' Charles asked.

'It's in English.' Andrew said simply. Reese and Charles gathered around. Sure enough, where he had been pointing, there was a message engraved in English. It read: "Welcome to Perpetua. Press **HERE** to enter." Reese looked at the message.

'Subtle.' He said, before pressing on the word **HERE**. It slid in like a button. The wall shook and opened into a doorway. Reese hesitated before opening it. Beyond it was a large balcony. The three men walked over the edge and looked around. What they saw made them stop in their tracks. They saw a large valley that had been converted into a shipyard. For spaceships. There were hundreds lying around, broken or charred, abandoned by the mists of time. There were a few spaceships in orbit and - this made all three of them, Reese, Charles and Andrew, fall back in shock and astonishment - there was a giant spaceship covering the sky. It was gigantic. They all appeared to be derelict, however. Reese looked at the other two, amazed at what he had just seen.

'I don't think we're on Earth…'


	2. Chapter 2

Charles and Andrew looked over at Reese.  
'No! Really!' Charles said. He pushed himself up. 'Maybe we should try to get out of here?' Reese got up and stared at the spaceship covering the sky.  
'Yeah, probably a good idea.' He looked around. Charles was going back to the Stargate. Andrew was standing next to the balcony, taking pictures of the spaceship with his PDA.  
'Hmm. That spaceship doesn't match any known architecture.' He said, tapping away at the screen. He turned around. 'Neither do the buildings. Puzzling.' Reese looked at him strangely.  
'What's the puzzle?' He asked.  
'This place has no connection to any Earth cultures, except for the fact that there are thousands of Earth dialects printed on the inside of that room.' He said, pointing with his stylus at the Stargate room. Reese sighed.  
'How are we goi-' FZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAHHHHMMMMMMMMMMM! Reese and Andrew spun around. Charles had been thrown backwards by some sort of force field that was glittering around the entrance to the Stargate room. Reese ran over to Charles and checked his pulse. 'Charlie's gone.' He said after a while. Andrew stared in horror.  
'My God.' He said quietly. Reese looked over at the field protecting the Stargate.  
'Well, there's that option gone.' He looked over at Andrew. 'Do you know how to fly a spaceship?' Andrew shook his head. 'Well, Andy, it's time I taught you.'

They were down in the spaceship compound. It was a dull orange/brown, and the spaceships all looked like angular fighter planes. Reese was inside one of these, trying to hook it up. Andrew was upstairs with Charles in the cockpit. Reese had carried Charles there. For decency, he had said. Andrew tried not to let it bother him. He was looking ahead, thinking about Earth, his life, his girlfriend, his home…and the thing that had just zipped across the compound. He blinked. Probably the shock of Charles' death. He looked over at him. Poor guy, he thought. He didn't deserve to die, not here, not anywhere. It wouldn't have been the way he wanted to go, if he wanted to go. Something in the compound caught his eye. Something zipped along the floor, some way off. Again, another thing zipped along the floor. He watched for a while, then remembered his zoology 101. He watched the creatures for a few more seconds. What are they doing? He wondered. He looked around. The things were still getting closer now. He looked around. Yes, they were all around the compound, and getting closer. What are they heading towards? Then the penny dropped. They were heading for him. They were predators, and his team were the main course. Oh. Oh, bollocks. He reached for his radio. 'Er, Reese?'

Reese was in what could count for the engine room. He was fixing it. Someone had left instructions in English. Plain English, in fact. It was peculiar, But in a time of crisis, Reese was not one to argue. He wiped his forehead with his arm and shut the open service panel in front of him. That should do it, he thought. Then his radio went off. He held it up to his ear. Andrew was shouting.  
'Sir, we have a situation. Come up to the cockpit, NOW!' Reese felt insulted. He said so. 'Look, just you remember who's in char'  
'NOW! NO EXCUSES! NOW!' Reese stared at the radio, then ran up to the cockpit. He stared.  
'What the HELL are those things!' He said after a couple of seconds.  
'I have absolutely no idea.' Andrew said. He really was stumped. The things were close enough to get a good picture from, so he took one. They had quickened pace since he used the radio. He looked at his PDA screen, and kept looking. The things were hideous. They looked strangely human, except the PDA told him they were 10 foot high, had wings and very powerful muscles. Reese had sat down in the pilot's seat.  
'Well, let's not stay around long enough to find out!' Reese looked over the controls. He pulled on what looked like a throttle. The ship stared up. The creatures stopped, stared, and started running straight for them. 'Oh Shit!' Reese said, pulling on some controls. He found what looked like a runway. He sped up, moving into position. There was a radar-like machine on the dashboard, and it was showing lots and lots of movement. Inbound movement. He pushed he put the throttle up to full. Nothing happened. Andrew stared at him.  
'No way.' He said. Suddenly, without warning, the ship shot forwards. Reese pulled the ship up, whooping with joy. They were going towards the sky at an incredible rate. 'Just asking, but how are we supposed to get past that spaceship?'

Reese stared. He had absolutely no idea. They both stared ahead. 'It is quite big…' He said. Andrew looked at the radar. 'Reese'  
'Yeah'  
'I think those things can fly'  
'Why's that?' Reese dodged a spaceship carcase.  
'They're right behind us.' Reese stared at him, then looked at the radar. He was right. Thousands of the buggers were closing in on them. Then something happened to the ship. It steadied itself and went straight for the large spaceship obscuring their view. Andrew looked over at him. 'What the hell is going on?' Reese shook his head.  
'I think it's some kind of autopilot. We're being drawn in.' They stared at the spaceship.  
'At this speed, those things will tear us apart.' Andrew said. Reese didn't feel an answer was needed. Andrew was right. If they caught them, they would die. Without warning, a light shone from the spaceship. 'What the Hell?' Andrew said. The dots on the radar disappeared. Reese looked down.  
'It's stopping them!' Andrew lent back.  
'Oh, thank God!' He looked forwards through the cockpit. 'What now?' The bright light focused on the spaceship. For Andrew and Reese, their world went dark. 


End file.
